1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a television monitor control apparatus and, more particularly, is directed to a television monitor control apparatus suitable for use with a master monitor of, for example, a television broadcast station and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in a television monitor control apparatus used in a television broadcast station, it is necessary that color gain and color hue be adjusted with high accuracy. In the prior art, when the color gain and the color hue are adjusted, they are adjusted manually by a skilled engineer while visually checking the display on the picture screen of a color bar signal. Further, in the prior art, white balance is controlled manually by a skilled engineer with reference to a subjective visual standard or by using a color analyzer. In either case, the adjustment procedure is cumbersome, and usually it takes at least 10 or more minutes to finish adjustment of the white balance of a single television monitor.